Kardan the Lost
Gallowglass / Heroes of the Inquisition For the Omnissiah and his eternal godfather the Emperor! = About= Well, what can I tell you? I´m wondering how d´ya recognized me anyway, but we work together now I guess. So sis or bro, whatever you might be, we need some luck to stay out of grave shit ´cause I´m void born. Don´t look at me like that. Last one did that got unlucky - bullet through his head ya know. If there´s somethin´ I´m good at, it´s exactly this. So I suggest ya stay out of my line of luck if ya know what i mean. Let some other creep get in that line and we make a perfect team. So for now that´s all ya need to know about me. What´s wrong? My skin? Ya know on ships in the void there is no sun to grow fat and comfortable under. Darky. And if you see such light in the darkness between the worlds, you probably take that split of sec to pray to the God Emperor - praise Him forever - to never know what hit you in first place. What? Year, I traveled far an´ wide. Hm? No, everywhere the same. Sometimes beautiful worlds but always people. What I´m doin´ here? You have some nerve to ask, haven´t you? The God Emperor saved my life once as one of those suns that shouldn´t have shone in the void lit up so harsh it burned half of the crew at once. And now it´s pay-back-time. Puh, shock of your live! Told ya need some luck to run with me. What ship I RUN from? Don´t ask that again, cause´ next time you RUN out o´luck. I didn´t RUN. Hope they died worthy in the Emperors face. Yes, the ship got lost in void. It was the "Bandana Sestes". Don´t know why she left two days earlier than booked. How long ago? Five years ago. No I wasn´t alone left stranded on that world. There were two others. But short after that I was given a choice and I took it. No, I wont answer that but I´m good at what I´m doin´. = Quotes = :For the Omnissiah and his eternal godfather the Emperor! :I bow but to a few and you are not on the list. So play dead, heretic. =Aftertaste= About shell cases and the whiff of invisibility *As undercover agent sent from the Temple of the Sentence Afar Kardan infiltrated the warzone around Tarsus III and made way for Hive Jonar. There he expertly executed Hive Counselor Belatrice Tract who was later exposed as a general of the archheretic The Chiliarch. With her disposal the order in Hive Jonar dissipated into chaos and the city defenses effectively ceased functioning. After an official inquiry by Inquisitor Ankerell Gallowglass some time afterwards, Kardan was reassigned from his Temple to the Inquisition. =Relations= *Azrael Umbra (Fish-Boy): I cannot imagine what´s so special about that piece of cloth of his he´s wearing for a rebreather besides it smells like fish. For my sanity I wont dig any deeper but I guess its a minor flaw you stroll out with when you are through one of those battlefields. *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky (Holy): Man of strong faith - so far. *Miss Mary the Blooded (Warp-Sis): She is one strange sister. I believe she is reliable but has to adapt herself to changing environment. She has a talent of foresight. That may prove worth in the future more often. Hope she can blend in to the team. *Sirhan al Zufar (Sand-Man): He is one kind of a fighter. Straight forward and most reliable as far as I´ve seen. Determined and hard knuckled, I thing I prefer working with him for the time being. *Tonus Ferreus (Metal-Guy): Screw-Head, follower of the Omnissiahs everything you are told to look suspicious at and everything you need to make machine reliable. Hope he proves worthy with his blessings some day. *Tanisha Bones (Silver-Tongue): Fellow warrior, death dancer, silver-tongued. A worthy asset in times a gun is to loud to speak with. =Character Sheet= *'Characteristics: ' :WS: 35, BS: 52, Str: 53, T'': 55, ''Ag: 35, Int: 24, Per: 42, WP: 35, Fel: 12 *'Basic Skills' :Awareness(Per) +10 :Climb (S) +10 :Concealment(Ag) +10 :Dodge(Ag) +10 :Silent Move(Ag) +10 *'Advanced Skills' :Cipher(Myrmidon)+10 :Common Lore(Machine Cult) (+10) :Common Lore(Imperial Creed|Drusus) (Skilled) :Heightened SencesSight (Skilled) :NavigatorStellar (Skilled) :PilotSpacecraft (Skilled) :Speak Language (Low Gothic) *'Talents & Traits' :Autosanguine (Core RB p113) :Basic Weapon Training (SP) :Binary Chatter :Cipher (1x) :Chem Geld (Charm Tests -10) :Common Lore (2x) :Deadeye Shot (+2 damage with ranged weapons) :Disturbing Voice (+10 bonus to Intimidate and Interrogation Tests) :Litracy :Machinator Array (IH p70) :Machine (5) :Mechadendrite Use (Gun) :Marksman :Melee Weapon Training(Primitive) :Mighty Shot (+2 damage with ranged weapons on critical damage) :Pistol Weapon Training (Las, SP) :Prosanguine (Core RB p120) :Resistant (Cold, Fear, Toxins) :Sharpshooter :Sound Constitution (+1 Wound) :Techuse :Two-Weapon Wielder *'Wounds' :Total: 11 (incl. Sound Constitution), Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0, Fatigue: 0 *'Fate Points' (1) :1 *'Insanity Points' (29) :Righteousness (+10) *'Corruption Points' (0) *'Arsenal' :*'Melee Weapons' ::Knife ::Sword :*'Missile Weapons' :*Holy Bolter of Drusius (mechadendrite-mounted, red-dot laser sight, quick reload 5 magazines) :*Hunting Rifle +10 (silencer, telescopic sight, fire-selector; 106 rounds, 150 manstopping bullets +2) :*Laspistol (red-dot laser sight) :*Emperors Judgement +10 (night-vision, heat-vision, telescopic sight, fire-selector; 100 manstopping bullets +2, 50 chemshells toxic, 50 penetrator shells+2, Pen +4) Class Range RoF Dmg Pen Clip Rld Wt Special Price Availab. Basic 600m S/-/- 2d10 0 5 Full 15 kg Accurate, Knockback 5.000 Very rare :*Autogun Class Range RoF Dmg Pen Clip Rld Wt Special Price Availab. Basic 90m S/3/10 1d10+3 I 0 30 Full 3,5 kg - 100 Average :*'Full Cybernetic Resurrection' ::Cameoline (Concealment +20 bonus) ::Body-Armour (5 points (arms, legs, torso), 4 points head) ::Mechadendrite (back-mounted, concealed, autonomous) ::Microbead ::Rebreather ::MIU ::Best Quality special crafted Cyberhands (extra fine motor skills, comparable to human tactility) *'Gear' :backpack :charm (corpse hair) :40 rounds for Bolt-Pistole :90 rounds for hunting-rifle *'Wealth' :Monthly Income: 156 (see CRB p.124) :Throne Geld: 1468 + 1500 *'Organization' :Assassinorum (BB p56) :Mechanicus Secutor, Skitarii (IH p68) *'Rank' :Myrmidon (3000-5999 XP) *'Experience' :280 XP | spent: 5400 XP *'Advancements Taken' :Agility (1x) by Cybernetic Resurrection :Agility (2x) :Ballistic Skill (2x) :Binary Chatter :Cybernetic Resurrection (full) :Literacy :Perception (1x) :Techuse :Toughness (1x) by Cybernetic Resurrection :Twoweapon wielder :Sound Constitution (2x) :Weapon Skill :Willpower (1x) :Machine :Machinator Array *'Notes' *''Advancements'' :save xp for advancing agility twice to gain Hip Shooting; :next advancements: :*Rapid Reload(100) *''Gear'' :Long Las -> sell Hunting Rifle and Ammo :2x Autogun (BB p130), build-in in both cylinder beds :Stummer (BB 151) *''cybernetics'' :Augar Arrays(common (BB p154), see Auspex BB p150) :Machinator Array (IH p70) Category:Gallowglass Category:Gallowglass Persons Category:Gallowglass Protagonists Category:Gallowglass Heroes Category:Catalogue Of Names